No Women on the Battlefield
by lrrajjmn
Summary: Men get lonely. What happens when the BLUs find a young girl just outside of base? Where has she come from and what was she here for? Warnings include: violence and sexual themes (this includes rape) as well as language.
1. Meet the Supply Manager

Addy had been working at TF Industries' RB Warehouse for nearly three years now. She was hired just a few days after she turned eighteen as a live in Supply Manager after the Administrator's assistant Miss Pauling was killed during a strange series of events that had the Administrator firing all of her warehouse employees on suspicion of attempting to murder her. In truth, it was simply an accident but the Administrator had become rather paranoid over the years. She immediately informed the BLU and RED members that they would no longer be allowed to take leave. At first, the men were furious but they quickly realized that they truly had nothing and no one outside of TF Industries and eventually, one by one, they had to accept the life they had made for themselves (of course, if they hadn't the Administrator would have done whatever it took to make them stay). Only too happy to leave her previous predicament, Addy didn't hesitate when accepting the job offer (not that she would have had much choice anyway). She quickly learned what the true meaning of "supply manager" was as she was thrown into a war zone to stuff crates to the brim with ammo and fill bottles with a medication that is said to be able to cure any ailment. At first, she was both confused and terrified by the battle going on all around her. The Administrator had informed her that they were completely safe even at the edge of the battlefield; as long as they didn't venture outdoors. It was only the Administrator and the Supply Manager working at the warehouse and it was a lot for the two women to handle on their own. One morning, Addy was running around frantically trying to resupply for the warriors fighting just outside. One of the parts that Addy used to transport supplies onto the battlefield suddenly began to malfunction. She could not get the teleporter to send anything through no matter how much she cursed and kicked the blasted machine; she was no mechanic after all.

"Fucking piece of shit machine…Little fucker."

She let out one last string of curse words before accepting that the problem was likely on the battlefield side of the teleporter (or at least that's what she deduced after noticing that all the lights on the dash were blinking like they usually did and it sounded pretty normal on her side). She slung a bag of tools she found tucked away in the supply closet over her shoulder. Addy knew the men who came to the warehouse once every two weeks to bring supplies and repair any equipment fairly well, as they were the only other humans she came in contact with besides the Administrator. They had just come a week prior and would not be back for another week and Addy wasn't willing to wait for them to get this fixed. She hoped that one of the men on the battlefield may know how to fix machinery and perhaps she could ask for help during ceasefire. After she heard the cold, dark voice of the Administrator over the loud speaker "the bomb has almost reached the final terminus," she figured she would be safe out there. The BLU team had been moving the payload rather quickly and without much resistance from the RED team (she had gotten rather good at deducing how well a particular team was doing based solely on how often the Administrator spoke and what she said). After all, the teleporter was close to BLU base and so most of the team, if not all, should be near the RED side of the map. Addy shoved the heavy door open and stepped out into the scorching desert sun. The first thing she noticed was how very hot it was out today. The second thing she noticed was the bodies. Strewn out all around the field were hands, legs, torsos, and even heads. Among them there were many different kinds of weapons which had fallen with their respective owners. Blood was splattered up walls and in puddles beneath the damaged, severed, or scorched bodies sporting a mix of red and blue colors. She knew all about respawn; the Administrator had explained it very clearly and thoroughly, but the true horrors of war were much more painful and much more frightening than she ever would have anticipated. She stepped over the carnage with shaky legs as she continued to head towards the teleporter at a slow pace, holding her nose to keep out the metallic scent of blood. She was only a few feet away from the little shack that housed the teleporter, keeping her eyes set on the ground to avoid stepping on any bodies, when she smacked head first into something; or rather (as she looked up and saw a pair of dark eyes staring back at her), someone and was knocked straight on her ass. Shock took over at the sheer size of the giant but shock was quickly replaced with a mixture of fear and awe. Many bodies lay outside of the base, but none of these bodies had been near the size of the man leering over her. She wasn't sure how long she sat gaping like a fish out of water but at some point the giant plucked her up off the ground with one hand by the collar of her dress.

"Little doll girl should not be on battlefield."

The giant man holding her spoke with a thick accent that was foreign to her but his English was still decent enough that she could understand what he was communicating. Before she had a chance to respond, the man looked around, brow furrowed in thought before speaking once more.

"Heavy take you to Doctor. Doctor know what to do with little baby doll."

"Wait a sec!" she squeaked, "put me down!"

The man who had called himself 'Heavy' (she was unsure if this was because he was such a big fellow and maybe he didn't realize that the little nickname also meant 'fat') seemed not to have even heard her as he stuffed her under one of his massive arms like a human-shaped football. He was taking her farther away from the safety of the warehouse and closer to what she realized could only be BLU base. They had just reached the large garage-style door when a voice she knew all too well came over the speaker just above their heads. "Victory!" The announcer hissed out in that strange, almost creepy voice that Addy had heard almost exclusively for the past three years. The gun in Heavy's other hand suddenly exploded into a bright blue glow and it appeared as though the gun itself was emitting some sort of electrical current. It didn't seem that Heavy was being shocked by the sudden electrical spike within his gun even though his hand was still clinging to the weapon. Too scared and confused to move; Addy lay limp under Heavy's arm even after he set the still glowing blue weapon down and readjusted her so that her back was pressed against his chest and his arm was slung around her tummy to hold her up. If his arm hadn't been there, she probably wouldn't have been able to hold herself up. The door to the base flew open as a man in a blue lab coat and glasses stepped in behind them. He was frowning as he set down some sort of weird looking ghost-busters style weapon.

"vere ze hell vere you?! It vould have been nice to have your help…Don't tell me you vere herumspielen around in ze ba-"

The angry man finally turned to face the source of his frustration and stopped mid-scolding when he saw the tiny girl under Heavy's arm. At first, he simply looked surprised by the presence of the young female but after a few moments of poorly masked confusion, his lips curled over exceedingly sharp teeth to reveal an insane and terrifying grin.

"Vell vell; vhat do ve have here?"


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Note: I received a review on chapter one that made me realize I needed to let everyone in on a little helpful info about the future chapters in this story.

**Miss Slenderpanties:** Blocks of text, not pleasing to the eye. Seems mary-sue to me. Seriously, hired as soon as she turns 18? This ain't a perfect world, kid. Accents are atrocious and terribly done. Stop it. If she works for TF Industries as a shelf-stocker or some shit, why the fuck is she out in the field anyway? Nevermind the fact if she's out there for a specific reason she somehow doesn't know who the fucking mercs are. Also, Ghostbusters wasn't out yet. Not for almost another 20 years. Do your goddamn research before trying to make references.

Panties

**What I have to say: **I like the blocks of text because I tend to scan read for quotes to make sure I like where things are going. It is not at all mary-sue, I have not described her appearance and intend to do so very little. There is a reason behind the whole hired at 18 crap that you will see later on. Accents are not too important considering if you look up the responses that the characters give in TF2 in text form you will see that the accents really aren't that important. Several people have asked about why she doesn't know the mercs or the weaponry and that will be explained in good time my loves. The whole thing about doing my 'research' beforehand; I actually did several hours of research and my findings were that the world of TF2 is not the same as our world (think about it, Mann Co. has an internet shop…) so it really isn't important what I include in that regard.

**Chapter 2**

The dark haired man in the lab coat moved so quickly that she almost missed him. It was as if she blinked and there he was; mere inches from her with that terrifying smile still plastered on his face. He was eyeing the woman in front of him as if she were a quality steak dinner. It was only after she had swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and the uneasiness in her stomach had settled that she saw a glint of something in the man's left hand.

"Heavy found little tiny baby on battlefield. Doctor know what to do with doll, da?"

The 'Doctor's' evil grin grew impossibly wider.

"Ja, Herr Heavy. I know exactly vat to do vith zis girl zhat you call 'doll'."

Medic revealed what Addy had caught a glimpse of a moment ago; a bonesaw. He pressed the jagged blade to her neck.

"It looks like I've got a new patient."

A dark maniacal laugh reverberated off the surrounding walls and it made her blood boil. The door shot open once more and she could see more BLU members out of the corner of her eye. They were cheering and boasting to one another about their RED team conquests. But blue was not the color she was focused on now. Red hot anger was all she felt as she screamed at the Medic.

"Crazy bastard! Let me go you fucking fat ass piece of shit! I'm going to kill this little fucking psycho! Stupid fa-AHHH!"

Angry screaming became a cry of excruciating pain as the saw slit a deep gash up her right arm.

"Tsk tsk, such a rude junge madchen…Such _language._"

He drew out the last word as he stuck the teeth on the tip of the saw against the cut and twisted so that it was driven deep into her already injured arm. She choked on another scream.

"Eh, mate. What are you doing to that little sheila there?"

Looking up at the speaker, Addy saw a pair of yellow aviator-style glasses concealing a worried looking set of eyes. A hat covered up most of his hair and he was sporting a vest over top of his BLU attire.

"Do not vorry Herr Sniper; I am simply testing ze medigun's effectiveness on ze civilian population."

The Doctor waved off the Sniper's concern and picked up the strange gun from where he left it when he was scolding Heavy for his absence and turned it to the cut in Addy's arm. Pushing the lever down, a thin stream of blue light shot forth from the end of the gun and she shut her eyes tight and hoped that her death would be quick and painless. Death did not come for her as she had expected it to and after several seconds of silence she slowly peeled one eye open to see that she was completely unharmed. In fact, she felt better. A warm, soothing feeling ran from the tips of her toes to the top of her head and her cut was quickly mending itself!

"Ah, ze madchen is healed! Vat vonderful news! Herr Heavy, put ze doll on ze operating table."

"Da!"

Heavy grinned, lugging the small girl over to the cold steel table with the Medic just behind him, tying her left hand to the table with a padded leather strap that was often used to hold down unruly patients as the giant sat her down surprisingly gently.

"Hey Doc!" called the smallest boy of the group, "where'd you get a broad like that from?"

"Heavy found doll outside base. Baby head bumped Heavy in stomach."

Heavy laughed a deep rumbling roar of a laugh that reminded Addy of a violent mercenary version of Santa Claus.

Gulping uncomfortably to keep her voice from cracking, it came out in almost a whisper.

"You can't fucking keep me here you know. What are you even planning to do besides be a pack of stupid cock suckers?"

A smirk of triumph spread over her face as if she had just given the final word.

"First thing is first young fraulein…"

Medic moved in close once again, lifting her chin so that her eyes met his own.

"Someone needs to tame ze feuer in you," he turned to his team, "who vants to go first?"

"First? What the hell are you talking about?"

Medic's face suddenly lit up; a mix of madness and excitement taking their place among his features.

"Ze best way to tame ze mind is to tame ze body."

All the mercenaries in the room were silent. The Doctor's words sunk in for each BLU member one by one. First, the spy's lips curled up into a crooked, handsome smile. Then the soldier gave a grunt of recognition followed by the Sniper who blushed and bent his hat to cover his red face. Demoman outright laughed as he pat Sniper on the back which caused Engineer's eyes to widen as he put two and two together. Pyro mumbled some unintelligible words and the Heavy just continued to grin; not completely understanding what was going on. One member was not quite there yet though. He really wanted to know what was going on and he hated when the rest of the team got something (Heavy really doesn't count considering he simply does whatever the mad Doctor tells him to) and he didn't. Blue eyes suddenly fell on Addy and it appeared as though the youngest member of the group was deep in thought.

"Taming her body? What're yah gonna do? Put a bridle on her and ride her like a freakin' pony?"

Medic gave him a crooked smile and the Scout no longer found his own joke funny.

"Hold up! You knuckleheads really wanna bone that broad right here and now?!"

Stumbling over to the where he stood, the man with the eye patch laughed again and clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"What's the matter Scoot? Haven't yeh ever "bonked" a lass before?"

The Scout shoved the slightly staggering man before huffing, "cool it brudduh! I've porked my share of ladies ok?! This ain't nothin'…"

His eyes locked onto Addy once again and he walked toward her with a determined confidence.

"Come on toots, let's have a little fun."

Things were finally sinking in for her. All the unusual slang she had never heard before began to make sense. These men planned to fuck her whether she wanted it or not.

"Back off you little prick before I shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll never be able to sit comfortably again."

"Such a feisty little kitten," he nearly purred.

The predatory grin he gave made her want to gag as he climbed up on the table and straddled her hips; one hand stroked her sides for a moment and the other snaked behind her head. Slowly, he began to lean in and he pulled her head up to meet his own, pressing his lips gently against her own.

**WHAM!**

Her fist slammed straight into his cheek. He had forgotten that only one of her hands was strapped down. Wiping the little trail of blood from his mouth, he noticed that he had bitten his own lip during the impact. The room came alive with the sound of his team mates laughter. Being hit by a girl was a blow to his ego; a blow he would make her pay for.


	3. The Past Is a Vulnerability

"You little bitch."

He hissed, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling; _hard_. Screeching and flailing violently did nothing to drive him away and soon she was horrified to find that his hand had moved from her hair to the strap that held her hand-me-down dress up. '_Oh God' _she thought '_not this' _as he tugged her favorite dress that Mann Co. had provided for her down her chest and over her hips; tossing the garment onto the floor and leaving the young girl in her bra and panties. His smirk of triumph was beyond comforting and she knew now that this man had full control over her…She was entirely at his mercy. Green pools met the dark determined eyes of the boy above her. His eyes looked so very familiar. '_Wait' _she thought '_I recognize those eyes!' _She thought back a few years, not long before she had come to work for Mann Co., back when she was still institutionalized at Anne Marie's. It was like a light bulb had just gone off in her skull. These men must have all once been a part of the institution before coming here. She remembered that this boy had lived in the same ward as her (though they had never spoken and rarely made eye contact) but he was taken away without any explanation one morning and never returned. It all made so much sense! The residents of Anne Marie's had no purpose in society so Mann Co. must have taken these men (as they had taken her) and brought them here to fight to the death for the entertainment of others. The Administrator had offered Addy much more freedom than she had had in the institute. Though she wasn't supposed to leave the Warehouse, at least the Administrator didn't strap her to a hospital bed or lock her in a padded room; plus working kept her hands busy. Of course, the Administrator must have offered these men something worth dying over and over again for. The sound of the hook on her bra snapping open brought her brain back to the present.

"Just get the fuck off of me you little shit!"

She growled, wiggling her legs in a sad attempt at knocking him down. Ignoring her aggression completely, his hands continued their ministrations; pulling the remaining clothing off her chest and onto the floor next to her discarded dress. She struggled to free her arm to cover herself up and to preserve her modesty.

"Come on toots, you ain't gotta be so shy!"

He chuckled as his hands fell on her exposed chest, thumb stroking a pert nipple. He hooked the fingers of his free hand in the elastic of her panties and pulled them off as well. She felt so exposed. Exposed to a group of men she didn't even know…Her cursing and yelling really hadn't been helping her any up to this point but she was not at all ready to give in to the Scout.

"Just piss off kid. It's not like you know what you're doing anyway."

She could hear a soft, faded chuckle from somewhere in the room.

"Shut it moron! I know what I'm doin'."

He continued to mumble under his breath at the Spy as he brought his hand down to unsnap the button on his pants and to pull his zipper down; freeing his throbbing cock. It was fairly average in size but seeing as Addy had never been with a man before; it was no surprise that her eyes widened at the prospect of the weeping member before her.

"Like what you see sweet cheeks?" he teased.

She was about to tell him off but wasn't able to get out a single word before he pressed his dick against her.

"Damn, you ain't wet enough…Come on baby you should be soaked just from lookin' at my handsome face."

He moved his fingers down to rub clumsy circles around her exposed pussy, running his hand from her clit to her entrance. She sucked in a deep breath to ensure that she made no obscene sounds. However, when he slowly began to force in a single digit she truly could not help but to cry out at the completely new sensation that over took her at his touch; and she hated herself for it. It wasn't long before he pushed in another two fingers and wriggled them around to stretch her out enough for his cock to fit in. She was panting and biting back moans as well as she could as she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of making her melt at his touch. Patience was not something that Scout was famous for and so the foreplay did not last. All too soon he was back to eagerly pressing himself against her. This time he slowly began to push past the tight ring of muscle that punctuated her youth. She wasn't done fighting just yet and with a renewed determination, she tried to punch or kick or bite or do anything she could possibly think of to stop him from taking her innocence away. It really was no use. Though he wasn't particularly tall, he was at least several inches taller and was certainly much stronger than she could ever hope to be. Little by little, his length pressed in further. The pain was excruciating. She hadn't been prepared nearly enough for her first time and there was no way she could stop the screams that reverberated off the thick, windowless walls; a mixture of pain and humiliation. He had to cover her mouth to keep her quiet.

"She's so freakin' tight…"

He hissed after he had pushed half of his shaft inside. A final muffled scream was pulled from her throat as he shoved the rest of his member in in one quick thrust. He was kind enough to let her adjust to the intrusion for a moment before he started a slow, steady rhythmic motion. For a split moment, she thought she might start to cry as she felt a small trail of blood seep down her thigh, despite her efforts to keep from it. She really didn't want to let him beat her but she sure as hell felt like she had lost. Her anger was only fueled further by the soft moans her mouth soon began to betray her with.

"See babe it ain't so bad! I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself around a pro like me."

In truth, Scout was a virgin up until now. He had learned everything he currently knew about sex either from his older brothers or from the porno mags he eventually convinced Mann Co. to let him order. Impatient as always, he began to speed up the pace gradually at first but for the Scout an average speed was maddening and he could not stop himself from turning his steady speed into a pace akin to his running speed. Poor little Addy was a mess. She cried out in pure ecstasy as her body spasmed and her hips rocked against her 'lovers' as she climaxed; clawing at the table beneath her desperately.

"I…Gonna come!"

He growled, thrusting deep several more times before pulling out and spilling his seed over her bare stomach. The blissful feeling began to fade rather quickly and the reality of what had just happened sunk in. She had just come. She had just experienced her first orgasm while being raped. As if things weren't bad enough, she heard a faded voice through the hazy cloud in her mind.

"MOVE IT MAGGOT! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW A REAL MAN DOES THINGS!"


	4. Not Yet Broken

**Quick A/N: I know this is pretty depressing and dark but the story will not be entirely sad so just bear with me if you are waiting for something happy to happen.**

**Ch. 4**

Medic's arm immediately shot up and blocked the military man's advance.

"Nein Herr Soldier," the healing gun was back in his hands, "let me heal ze madchen back to her previous chasteness and zhen she vill be a much more exciting toy to play vith."

The evil grin seemed to be a nearly permanent feature on the Medic's face as he had adorned it almost exclusively since she met him. He faced the gun towards her core and pushed the lever down. As expected, her body quickly reverted back to its previous virginal state. Soldier gave the Doctor a formal salute before his hand moved from his head to his crotch, rubbing himself roughly through the fabric of his uniform until he was fully erect. She was still staring doe-eyed at the Medic and his gun; she had to admit that he was just plain brilliant.

"Alright private! Don't fight and keep your mouth shut and you won't be doing laps around the yard tonight!"

"Pfft," she laughed, "I'm not your 'private' and you aren't my superior so quit pretending…stupid fucking bastard…"

He got right up in her face and yelled "YOU ASKED FOR IT MAGGOT! I won't be merciful with you! I want you on all fours with your ass as high up in the air as you can get it, do you understand?! Now are you going to obey my orders or am I going to have to do it for you?!"

She stuck her tongue out at his face childishly. Some sort of threatening unintelligible bark escaped his lips as his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips and he flipped her over; immediately yanking out his manhood from beneath his uniform pants. He began to rub himself against her to get her wet once again. His movements were so stiff and formal that she would have wondered if he was even sexually interested if it weren't for the hardened length pressed against her entrance. Soldier expected to get what he wanted when he wanted and with that thought running through his head he started to push into the reborn virgin. The screaming started up again almost immediately as it had before with Scout and the Medic was starting to get rather aroused both from the anguished cries being ripped from the young woman's throat and from the bodily abuse she was suffering through. He had planned to wait and go last so that he could take his time with her and his favorite scalpel but he was tired of waiting.

Attempting to sound annoyed at her noisiness he snapped "Sheisse ze madchen is much too loud! I cannot even hear myself think!"

The Doctor pulled his dick out in one quick motion and grabbed a fistful of her hair; effectively holding her head still.

"If you bite you are dead."

He warned and as a particularly harsh cry fell from her lips he shoved his cock into her open mouth. She tried not to gag as his length hit the back of her throat and the Soldier finally pushed himself completely in to the base. Medic kept his grip on her hair strong as he roughly guided her head back and forth along his member. Her eyes were watering and the Soldier's rigid and perfectly rhythmic (she could have sworn he was counting in his head) thrusts had her making muffled little groans that vibrated around the Medic's manhood. It didn't take long before the familiar sensation settled in his stomach and he came hard down her throat. Her eyes widened as she tried desperately to pull away. She couldn't catch her breath and she thought for sure that he was either trying to kill her or knock her out at the very least. When he finally pulled away from her, she tried to gulp down air but his hand fell over her mouth.

"Swallow."

He demanded and she really had no other choice but to listen. Before long Soldier also reached his limit; pulling out just in time to send thick spurts across her back and into her hair. The gun was back on her in a flash and she let out a tiny sigh of relief. At least she hadn't come this time. The predictable movements of the soldier mixed with the uncomfortable feeling of the Medic filling her mouth made sure of that. Speaking of the Doctor, he had collected himself so quickly it was almost frightening.

"Pyro vould you like a turn vith ze girl?"

The fire-resistant suit clad man in the gas mask's head tilted to the side curiously. He looked from Addy to the rest of the men before he stepped forward. He raised his hand and Addy tensed; expecting him to strike her but he did not. Instead, his gloved hand brushed gently against long strands of wavy brown hair. She was surprised by the gentle touch of the scary looking fellow and after a moment of stroking her, Pyro simply turned and nearly skipped as he left the room. The other men had always thought that Pyro was just a psycho who loved to play with fire but the truth was that Pyro's mental state was like that of a child. He saw the world as entirely good and did not even realize that he was in the middle of a barren desert burning live bodies to ashes. To him, BLU base simply had a visitor and his team mates were just 'playing' with their new friend. If it wasn't for the fact that he was so drawn to fire and was such a dangerous individual; he probably would be considered mentally disabled rather than completely psychotic. The Medic watched his departure with a raised eyebrow before turning to the man sporting over-alls and a hard hat.

"Vell then I suppose that you are next, Herr Engineer."

Engineer was shy. He wanted to say no. He wanted to be faithful to his family. But desire outweighed loyalty in his moment of weakness. His wife divorced him almost as soon as he was institutionalized but it never really sunk in for him and he often still told stories of their time together.

"H-Hey little darlin'," he tried, "I really don't wanna hurt you ya know it's just…"

"Don't want to hurt me? Are you fucking retarded or something?"

"Calm down pumpkin I…I promise I won't hurt ya if…If you'll just touch…Touch me a bit. I promise I'll be quick sugar."

She scoffed, "I'd rather you just left me the fuck alone and took your damn hill billy ass out of here."

She was not at all interested in jerking him off. He straightened and suddenly he seemed much less nervous.

"Hey now! I am givin' you a choice but if you're gonna be like that I can always just take ya like these fellas here have."

Now she seriously weighed her options. He said he'd be quick and if she did this then she wouldn't have to deal with the pain all over again.

"Fine…Just be quick."

She couldn't even look at him as she spoke; feeling terribly embarrassed and kind of nervous. He slowly approached her as if she might attack him if he moved to quickly, undoing his pant buttons as he walked. He took himself in his own hand and stroked slowly until he was stiff.

"Alright sweetie pie."

He said as he cautiously took her hand and brought it towards him. Slowly, she began to turn her head back towards him, knowing she couldn't do this looking away. She was eager to just get it over with.


	5. Empty Handed

She clumsily wrapped a shaky hand around his prick and gave an experimental squeeze. He was fairly small; quite a bit littler than the average length of the Scout. Engi let out a tiny almost inaudible groan but it was enough to spur her on. Her hand glided up and down his length in a slow, uncertain motion. It was pretty obvious that she was completely new at this. Hell, she was having an awful lot of brand new experiences today… Engi's own hand suddenly came down over top of hers, pressing the still quivering appendage into a tighter grip and guiding her in a way that felt much more natural and much more enjoyable for the affection starved inventor. The room was quiet at first until she found a rhythm and Engie let go of her, allowing her to explore what he liked and what made him squirm. His breathing was labored as the excitement and the long forgotten sensations intensified and Addy's confidence grew. Soon she was roughly stroking him from base to head, sliding her thumb along the slit and in agonizingly slow circles around the tip; he was putty in her hands.

"Don't…Don't stop darlin'…Can't take it much longer."

Her pace quickened and her hand unintentionally brushed against his partially exposed balls each time she reached the base. It took only a few more strokes before he hastily grabbed her hand and pushed it away. He hadn't wanted to dirty her hands, chest, or (heaven forbid) her face so he made sure to stumble back away from her as he instead spilled onto the rough concrete floor, panting and groaning. The man in the eye patch didn't waste any time as he pushed through the crowd of dangerous mercenaries.

"I suppose the wee little miss is goin' ta be ready for some thick black dick."

He took one last swig of the bottle in his hand before he passed it off to a still stumbling Engineer. She wanted to relax, to rest her aching brain but she knew better. These men derived no pleasure from her happiness and so here she continued to lie against the cold metal table as yet another mercenary advanced on her tiny defenseless body. She really shouldn't have been surprised when a hand grabbed her thigh in a bruising, painful grip, shouldn't have been surprised when her head was cruelly yanked up from the operating table, only to be slammed hard against the metal beneath her. And yet here she was gasping for air as the room grew fuzzy; she was surprised. Yet another shock came when he unhooked the leather that held her down.

"I've got no intention o' lettin' you try and push me around so you're goin' ta keep yer little mouth shut aren't ya lassie? It isn't any fun if it doesn' sting a bit so bear with it."

He laughed suddenly, as if he had told some hilarious joke that only he understood.

"Relax," he breathed as he pulled her hair roughly causing the still fuzzy room to spin dangerously around her. She was too dizzy to see him release himself from the confines of his trousers and stroke himself from half-mast to rigidity before aligning himself with her entrance. However, she wasn't too dizzy to feel the excruciating pain of his substantially larger than average todger forcing its way into her completely dry; tearing through unprepared and vulnerable flesh. The screams that passed her lips up until this point were nothing in comparison to the blood curdling wails that the Demoman was wrenching out of her now. Her insides felt like they were on fire. Her own blood was the only lubricant present but that didn't deter him from grabbing her shaky hips and pushing in as far as he could manage. She was thrashing and reaching for anything she could use to pull herself away from the monster violating her. He could feel every inch of her as she tightened around him, her body trying vigorously either to get use to the feeling or to force out the intrusion. Of course to him most of the way in wasn't far enough. He wanted to be fully buried in the warmth that could only be a woman, however unwilling she might be. He scooped up her skinny little legs and rested them on the bend of his arms so that he could pull them apart as far as they could possibly go. She had never needed to be particularly flexible before but now she wished she was as her body was distorted into a painfully uncomfortable position. Lashing out was the only thing that she could do. Knowing that she wasn't strong enough to do any real damage, she reached out and desperately dug stubby nails into the dark flesh of Demoman's arms.

"Bloody hell! Don't ya get me too excited too quick lass, we've only just begun," he growled and gave her a predatory glare.

Not only was the Demoman terribly sadistic, he was also slightly masochistic (although he didn't like his own pain nearly as much as he enjoyed the pain of others) which explained why he freed her arm from the leather that bound it. He lowered his head down to her shoulder, placing light almost loving kisses on her collar bone in an attempt to get her body to relax. Though he enjoyed the way she resisted him it still made it difficult to do the things he wanted so badly to do to her. Looking back she may have paid closer attention to the feeling of his lips curling up into a sadistic grin against her collar or the ghosting of breath that cascaded over her neck as his mouth opened wide. Sharp teeth clamped down on the pale flesh at the crook of her neck. Blood trickled down her shoulder from several puncture wound; the deepest being of course where his canines made contact. She couldn't help the anguished whimper as she was marked by the sick man above her. He continued to pound into her without hesitation, let alone any kind of uniformity or gentleness. He was getting close much more quickly than he would have liked, though stamina was not something that was to be expected from a group of men who had only used their own hands to pleasure themselves for who knows how long. His hands moved away from where they had been holding her legs, slowly up her sides, and without warning they wrapped around her neck in a savage grip. Panic was evident in her wide eyes as his hand tightened and effectively made breathing impossible. Her mouth opened wide as she tried to gulp down air that would not make it to her lungs.

"That's right little one, I control yeh."

His voice sounded distant but she could hear his tone, dripping with pent up lust. As soon as she had accepted her fate he finally let go of her throat. He pulled out and aimed for her chest as he came. Addy was gasping and gulping down as much oxygen as she could fill her lungs with.

"Sure was fun lassie," he grumbled as he gave her ass a rough slap and a squeeze.

She felt humiliated more so now than ever as she waited for the Doctor's healing gun to work its magic but it never came.

"Where are Sniper and Spy?"

Engineer was peering out the door and around the corner for the two missing members.

Scout scoffed "Snipes thinks he's too good for this whole 'forcing a woman' crap…And Spy? That rat is probably creepin' around the base somewhere like he always does."

"vell zhen…Herr Heavy…I zhink you know ze reason you are going last?" Medic said, giving the Heavy a knowing glance.


	6. The Woods

Note: A few more comments need to be made so please read in case this pertains to you.

**Guest:** rape is disgusting how could you write a story about this disgusting thing.

**Guest:** Why would the Administrator suspect that the mercs were trying to murder Miss Pauling? Haven't you ever read the comics? The mercs love Miss Pauling. Or did you mean they were trying to kill the Administrator? Considering she signs their paychecks, I doubt they'd benefit from either of those scenarios.

Also, why are the mercs so lonely? They're not prisoners. They can come and go as they please. They aren't barred from social interactions. The whole idea that they're so horny and starved for sex that the mere THOUGHT of raping this girl is on their minds is both unrealistic and grotesque.

Also, are you a virgin? I have yet to meet a woman who ever claimed to orgasm while getting her cherry popped. I can't imagine that forcefully losing your v-card would be any better. You're perpetuating rape as something pleasurable in this story and that is really, REALLY sad.

**What I have to say: **I always forget that I should be warning readers about the content when it includes rape since it is a very sensitive topic for many people. I really hate to give away any part of the story but I suppose it needs to be added for clarity. I rewrote chapter 1 on 10/7/13 so if you haven't read it since than then I will mention that Miss Pauling's death was a total accident. The Administrator had just become so paranoid over the years that she suspected other employees of treachery (the employees that used to be housed in the warehouse not the mercenaries). In addition, she stopped letting the mercenaries take leave because she was becoming more and more afraid of losing control over them. Now this is really a personal question but no I am not at all a virgin and it has been a few years since I was so I sometimes forget what it is like. However, this is still fantasy. Even if it is unlikely that a woman would get off from being raped, there are many women who have rape fantasies.

With that being said, I would like to give a shout out to **lettucepray **for the encouragement to keep on writing. Thank you so much.

**Chapter 6**

Heavy gave the Medic a worried glance.

"Baby much too small. Heavy will break tiny girl."

"Nonsense! Zat is vhat ve have ze medigun for."

Medic held out said gun in an attempt to reassure him but Heavy still looked hesitant.

"Heavy need to be very careful. Women Heavy has had before all much stronger." He glanced from Addy to the Medic.

"I have not yet healed ze madchen. She is a bit more volatile now, Demoman made sure of zhat, so do not vorry so much about injuring her."

He pat Heavy on the shoulder encouragingly and Heavy nodded, slowly sliding a massive hand down the front of his loosely fastened slacks.

"Girl will have to relax," he advised before lifting his flaccid dick out and into view.

Even soft, he had to be close to the size of the Engineer when he was fully erect. She never could have prepared herself for his immense size, regardless of how all around large the Heavy was.

"T-T-There is no way that will fit!" She stuttered as she took in the tremendous length and girth of the giant.

His hand was gliding effortlessly across the monstrous rod in his hand.

Medic simply laughed, "Come now fraulein! Your body is much more resilient zhan you zhink it is."

She could only watch in horror as he grew stiff; realizing she needed to escape _now_. Taking full advantage of her now free arm, she flipped herself over; using her momentum to leap from the table and take off for the door she knew was unlocked because she had seen Engineer open it moments before. She had just wrenched the metal door open when a pair of skinny arms wrapped around her torso and lifted her off the ground. Addy was the only one who did not know about Scout's lightning fast foot work.

"Cool it toots. He won't kill ya or nothin'."

Scout placed the squirming girl back on the table while medic grabbed restraints from his medical cabinet and wrapped them around her arms and legs. These men were not taking any more chances.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

She struggled and thrashed even as the Heavy spread her legs apart effortlessly. He placed a tender hand on her thigh.

"Doll should not struggle," his tone was laced with concern, "girl is afraid of Heavy."

The comment made her go completely still and she gave Heavy an angry scowl.

"Afraid? You have it all wrong fat ass. I am _not _afraid."

Concern was replaced with an expression that she could not read. He straightened suddenly, stroking himself a few more times before moving his hand from her thigh down to her cunt. A massive finger went in rather easily due entirely to the fact that she was still fairly slick and stretched from the Demoman; so he slid in another. Addy threw her head back and gasped as he curled his pudgy fingers deep inside her. To Heavy, it was fascinating to watch her squirm and bite her lip as she tried to avoid crying out. He sped things up and began twisting and scissoring his fingers against rapidly moistening flesh. If Addy was an honest woman, she would have to admit that the feeling was enjoyable. Her body began to tingle with building need and her breathing became labored as she drew close to her climax. But just as she let out a euphoric cry of warning to alert the Heavy of her impending orgasm, he withdrew the digits. She whimpered pathetically at the loss; body begging for release. Heavy took full advantage of her distractedness as he pushed his enormous size against her opening. A terrifying, blood curdling scream exploded from her throat as he began to push his way in. If she had thought that the pain she had suffered thus far today was bad, it was nothing when compared to the Heavy ripping her apart from within. He had yet to even get the head in (no matter how much he coaxed and pushed) when her voice died out. Her mouth was still wide with fright but her voice had completely gone due to the constant stress it had been placed under. Her pussy slowly tore and stretched until it was enough for her to adjust to the size of the beast. Without warning, he mumbled an apology before he pressed her limp legs farther apart until they pressed against the bone chilling cold of the metal table and drove himself in as far as he could. Half of his shaft was all that the tiny body beneath him could handle. She began to tremble and her eyes were starting to roll into the back of her head. Heavy knew he didn't have much time before she passed out. Addy was so tight around his cock that it was slightly painful even for him but the heat and the pressure was enough to outweigh any pain and so he began to slide slowly back out before inching his way back in. After only a few more labored thrusts; Heavy felt as if he might bust at any second. And not a moment too soon as she began to violently convulse. He hurriedly slide himself out of her in time to avoid coming inside. The medigun was back on her just as the room began to fade into darkness.

The voices around her slowly began to fade as the men left the damaged girl alone in the medical bay. Addy was glad to see them go but she wasn't sure that she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. She knew they could easily decide to kill her whenever they were done using her as their personal whore and that scared her more than anything. Respawn was not something that TF Industries could afford to keep running during ceasefires and even if they could there was a good chance that only the recognized mercenaries would be able to use it; she felt so helpless. As if to punctuate her sour mood, the room suddenly grew cold. The unnatural drop in temperature was accompanied by a veil of white smoke that swirled slowly a few feet in front of her. She watched in awe as it coiled in and accumulated until it formed a dense clump. As the fog began to fade, it was replaced instead by the silhouette of a man she had caught a glimpse of earlier that day.

"Evening ma cherie~" he cooed as he shifted completely into focus. He took one last drag off the cigarette pressed tightly between his lips before flicking it onto the concrete and extinguishing the butt with his foot.

"I apologize for the rudeness of my companions. I'm afraid they do not know how to treat a lady."

Sly was the only way she could think to describe the smile he gave her as he sauntered over to where she sat.

"I can assure you that I am much more interested in pleasing a woman than I am with pleasing myself."


	7. A Drop of Smoke

Addy's eyes locked onto the Frenchman's, taking in his unreadable expression. She was silent for the first time all day.

"What's the matter mademoiselle? It isn't like you to be so quiet," his voice was as smooth as silk but even a demon can feign harmlessness.

"I didn't think I would be dealing with anymore fucking visitors this evening," she mumbled, beyond exhausted from the days strenuous activities.

Something about the Spy's presence made her uncomfortably nervous but she wasn't exactly sure what it was. Maybe it was that strange roguish look in his eyes or perhaps it was the way he seemed to float around the room, feet hardly touching the ground. His laugh was hallow and empty as if he were a hundred miles away.

"I am sorry to intrude on your precious alone time. However," his long, lanky form loomed over her menacingly, "I intend to make it up to you."

A pair of soft lips ghosted over her own, fingertips brushed strands of dark hair off her shoulder and moved to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She felt the tip of his tongue run along her bottom lip and she wanted to badly to bite down on the slimy appendage. Contrary to popular belief; Addy wasn't totally stupid. Though she did tend to let her emotions run wild most of the time, she truly did want to live through this whole ordeal and she had a bad feeling about what this man might do if she hurt him. Instead, she sat quietly with her mouth tightly shut. Still rebellious but all around cautious of the Spy, she refrained from any violent urges. Addy could feel the smile creep onto his face as his lips continued to glide against hers. Without warning, he lifted her up with surprising strength and took her place on the table where she had been sitting seconds before. She looked down to see that she had been placed on his lap; straddling his slender hips. His hands roamed her still naked body as he took every curve and every freckle to memory. His display of ravenous hunger and impatience was surprising as he tended to be a rather composed individual and she found herself squirming self-consciously beneath his restless fingertips. His tongue ran the length of her collarbone before he flipped her onto her back and suddenly his touch was gone. She blinked in surprise; the Spy had disappeared…

She lifted herself onto her elbows as her eyes darted around the dimly lit room in search of the cunning casa nova.

"Fuck!" She hissed.

She still could not see the Spy but she could feel him as his tongue traced tiny circles around her clit. Torturously gentle fingertips brushed against her entrance. The Spy toyed with his prey mercilessly, teeth grazing her sensitive skin as a single digit dipped just barely inside her pussy before sliding back out to rub the soft flesh surrounding the hole. Before she even knew quite what was happening, her back was arching and she was spilling breathless moans that caused the Spy's cock to twitch uncomfortably against his quickly tightening pants. She felt his teasing touch fade away and she opened her eyes to see that he had reappeared just above her. He didn't stay there long though and before she could protest, Spy returned the pair back to their previous position. He placed her shaky legs on either side of his hips once more. She wasn't sure when he had released himself from his trousers but she could feel his needy member pressed against her upper thigh; radiating heat. His eyes stared pleadingly into her own and she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. Alas, it wasn't like her to give a man what he wanted.

"No," it was more of a command than anything else.

He simply chuckled, "would you not rather have control? I guarantee you will enjoy it much more and of course it will hurt much less…"

He was right. She knew he was right and she cursed under her breath in frustration. Though she liked the idea of having at least a little control over her own body, actually participating in the act she had been a part of all day was a little scary to say the least and she felt heat rise in her cheeks despite her efforts to stop it.

"I…Don't really know what to do…Dumbass."

She tried to sound as confident as she could manage in hopes that he wouldn't notice her sudden shyness. It was not to be as the Spy was a very perceptive fellow.

"No need to fear little one I will teach you."

His hand gripped her hips, rough enough to take control but with a sort of gracefulness that only the Spy could accomplish. He lifted her small figure up and onto his waiting member, pressing it against her. One hand moved from her hip to his rigid length as he slowly guided the tip into her pre-moistened opening. She had to brace herself against his shoulders as he gently lowered her onto his waiting manhood. This was a completely different sensation. Though it was still painful initially, the pain was dulled either by the sheer size of the Heavy in comparison or by the patience and tenderness that the Spy displayed. When he was fully sheathed within her womanhood, he waited patiently until he was sure that the pain had faded enough for her to actually enjoy her time with him.

"Now," his voice wasn't so calm and collected anymore, "move your hips up and down. Go however fast you desire and as deep as you like."

A deep shuttering breath slipped past her parted lips and she cautiously lifted herself up until she could just feel the very tip of him still inside. Addy hesitated for a moment before she made up her mind. She wanted to see the Spy squirm. Wanted to see his calm composure shatter and leave him a babbling mess. She surprised both herself and the Spy when, without warning, she slammed her hips back down, taking him deep. It was excruciatingly painful but the complete loss of composure evident on the Spy's face was enough to outweigh the pain. She continued to force her body back up and down with such force and speed that the Spy could not catch his breath as he panted and let slip strings of breathy moans. He would have cum inside if he hadn't yanked her up and off of him in time to spill his seed onto her thighs and stomach. The pair sat there for a long moment, both panting and trying to control their breathing. Spy gave Addy one last grin before he disappeared for the last time.


	8. The Sun Continues to Rise

Sniper had no idea what he was doing. He had been beating himself up all day and it was time for him to do something about it. The guilt he felt for allowing the young girl to be taken advantage of was eating away at him. The door to the medical bay was only a few feet in front of him but his feet had been planted just outside for nearly five minutes now. What would he say to her? How could he make up for what had been done? He knew he had to do or say something or the remorse would never truly leave. The door handle was ice cold on his bare hands as he slowly turned the lock until he heard the tale-tell click. Cautiously, he pushed open the only barrier between him and the woman on the other side. There she was, still sitting where they had left her a few hours ago. She still wasn't clothed but someone (he knew who had to have done it the moment he saw it and his brain echoed the name-"Spy") had placed a white bed sheet over her slender shoulders. Her head hung low as he could not see her face and he figured she hadn't even heard him come in. She seemed so jaded but Sniper knew from what he had seen of her that she was a fighter. As he drew closer to her slumped form, he prayed that if he could only see her expression, he could prove to himself that she wasn't as defeated as he thought. The result wasn't what he had hoped for. The face before him was downturned in a grimace, painful thoughts evident in her tightly set jaw. Her eyes seemed hazy, as if she wasn't really seeing anything around her (and perhaps she truly wasn't). He could feel his heart hammer against his rib cage; his nerves were making this more difficult than it should be. Finally, after a good thirty seconds of the Sniper staring at her and internally struggling over what to do, Addy's eyes grew wide. She caught a glimpse of movement as Sniper subconsciously switched his weight from one foot to the other in his nervousness and her head shot up to meet with the same sunglass shrouded eyes that she recognized from earlier that day. She was shocked at first by the presence of someone standing only a few feet away that had not been there a moment ago but she shook her head to rid herself of any evidence that she'd been startled.

"I know what you're here for so just hurry up and fucking get it over with so I-"

Sniper surprised both himself and Addy when he effectively cut off her snarky comment by suddenly wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. She went completely still at the unexpected display of affection. Sniper had no idea why he was hugging her but after worrying all day about what to say or what to do it seemed like in the moment that this was the right thing.

"I'm sorry Sheila…What they did…It was wrong and I have no intention of treating ya the same way those bloody wankas have."

She didn't respond, she didn't even move, she simply sat still within the Sniper's embrace as he poured out what had been bothering him all day. When the Sniper finally let her go, Addy seemed to relax a little but she still felt fairly guarded; and with good reason considering what she had gone through. Several more awkwardly quiet moments passed before she finally spoke.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know that you are any different?"

The skepticism was evident in her shaky voice and it made Sniper's heart ache for her plight. "I can't expect ya to believe me. I should have come sooner, should have stopped them…It's killing me how cowardly I've been!"

His fist slammed down atop the nearby medical cart, sending small syringes and scalpels clattering on the concrete and causing Addy to nearly jump out of her own skin. He blushed and mumbled an embarrassed apology.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Sniper tried to think of some way he could help her feel more comfortable with him. He settled for introductions, "what's your name little sheila?"

Addy blinked a few times, as if her mind had nearly forgotten her own name or perhaps she simply wasn't expecting the question.

"Adalind."

Sniper smiled as gently as he could manage, "well it's nice to meet ya Adalind; ya can call me Sniper."

"Sniper," she repeated, like a child who had just learned a new word.

"Sniper is not a name, it is a title," she retorted.

He almost laughed; sometimes he forgot that what he was called was anything out of the ordinary.

"I suppose so but it's what everyone here calls me."

She didn't answer, her eyes just darted around his face, looking for any sign of danger. The silence was starting to wear him down and he began to babble.

"Scout is the kid with the headset and cleats, the guy with the rough commanding voice is Soldier, Medic has the glasses and the German accent and Pyro I don't know much about besides that he likes fire and wears a gas mask…Umm, Engineer is from Texas and had the over-alls on. Also, the black cyclops is Demoman and the giant Russian is called the Heavy…Oh! And the creepy spook is the Spy…"

She continued to stare at the nervous Sniper as he listed off his team mates one by one. He had mentioned every one of them before he realized that he was giving a name to the nightmares she was facing. Distress settled in the pit of his stomach and he smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

He tapped his palm against his forehead each time he uttered the word.

"I…I'm so sorry I just…Just keep trying to make ya feel better and I…"

He glanced at Addy's eyes, waiting for her to tell him to get lost but she did not. She simply sat doe-eyed and quiet, watching Sniper with mild interest. She didn't seem as frightened as she had been before.

His words came out rushed, "would ya mind if I came to see you again tomorrow mate?"


	9. It All Comes Out

Curious as it was, Sniper and Addy became close over the next few weeks. He would come in around breakfast time to bring her something to eat and would stay until it was time to go out and meet the REDs on the battlefield. After the fighting had died out, the rest of the team would return and take their stress, anger, and pent up lust out on poor Addy. Fortunately for the generally unlucky girl, Heavy didn't partake in the activities of his fellow members very often. Sniper would return once she was alone again, feeling helpless to stop the other members of his team. Today in particular, he was having trouble keeping his frustration and anger from showing.

"It's ok Snipes," she tried to give him a reassuring smile but Sniper shook his head, nearly shaking with rage.

"It isn't O.K. Addy! You know that isn't true!"

He spat as he raised his left foot to a nearby supply cabinet and sent it through the weak plywood front. Almost instantly, he yanked his leg from the splintered wood as if it had burnt him. Realization sunk down to the pit of his stomach, he was afraid that his violent and aggressive behavior would drive her away.

"Sorry sheila…I've never been good at controlling my anger." If her knowing about his anger management issues bothered him he didn't show it. Addy pondered this for a moment; she hadn't told Sniper that she knew about his background at Anne Marie's. Perhaps he should know. Perhaps he would feel better if he knew she could relate.

Choosing her words carefully she took a deep breath before speaking, "I came here the same way you did Sniper."

She expected this new information to surprise him but he simply raised a questioning eyebrow at her words until his lips turned up in a teasing grin and he began to laugh.

"The big fatty didn't carry me here sheila, I think that was just you."

The look of complete seriousness remained on her face even after his valiant attempt at making her laugh so he shut his mouth abruptly.

"I lived there from the time I was fifteen," she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "Anne Marie's was my home until I was eighteen. The Administrator came looking for an assistant and interviewed several girls that she deemed less unstable than the majority of the residents."

Sniper's eyes went wide, "You mean…You?...You lived in that crazy house?"

He was completely taken back by this unexpected turn, more of the reaction one would expect. She stood so abruptly that he had to take a step back to avoid being head butted. Her eyes bore into his, desperate to make him understand.

"My mother left when I was seven, just after my brother was born. I wasn't surprised; mother had discussed her desire to start anew several times before and had confided in me that I would only be a burden when the time came. Then my brother was born, the final straw was another responsibility…Another burden in her life."

She wasn't looking him in the eye anymore, "I wasn't sad…Wasn't phased in the least…But my father was devastated and he picked up a drinking habit. It made him feel better for a while and I thought maybe we would be able to stay a family just the three of us."

She went quiet but Sniper knew this would not be the end of it, "what happened?"

His voice was soft but the sound of it caused her to bristle and turn away.

"After a while the casual drinking wasn't enough and he began to drink himself into a near constant state of emptiness. He was so quiet and distant that I didn't even bother trying to talk with him anymore. Having no parental guidance, I soon got in with the wrong crowd. I wanted to be loved. I wanted to feel cared about again so badly that I would have done anything my friends asked. It wasn't long before I turned to drugs to try and fit in. I got hooked so quickly…" Sniper could see the muscles in Addy's back tense. She seemed to get smaller and smaller as she spoke.

"My father found out six months later. More than anything I think he was glad, he had a reason to despise me and he knew he'd be able to get rid of me after that."

Another pause, the room was so quiet that Sniper could hear every tic of the clock across the room.

"He used the side effects of my drug use as a witness to get me into Anne Marie's. He said I was crazy. That it was where I belonged. The doctor's blamed everything on my mother's disappearance."

Suddenly, she turned and faced Sniper once more. He was surprised to see a light, thoughtful smile cross her lips where he had expected tears or at least some sign of pain or sorrow.

"I haven't seen my father or my brother since then."

"I…I'm sorry Addy I…Never even knew."

She waved off his apology, "no big deal just thought you ought to know."

Her story brought up more questions than answers but the Sniper didn't want to pry and so he didn't let his curiosity get the better of him.

"What about you Sniper? What brought you here?"

She asked, not sure whether she really wanted to know the answer.

"Well, if it wasn't already obvious, I am not exactly from this area. Back home, I use to hunt game for pelts and for sport. Killing men ain't so different…My parents sent me to America after I killed my first man. He was in his twenties, threatened me at a pub so I didn't hesitate when I shot him in his bed that night. They kept saying Anne Marie's was the best place for me but I wasn't there but a few months before the Administrator showed up and offered me this job. It's not like I'm a psychopath or anything, it's a good job for someone like me. I can take my anger out on anyone I see and it pays well, though my parents don't like me working as a sniper."

He shrugged his shoulders as if his life story was just as normal as the next guy's.

"But enough about that," he sighed, turning to face her with a huge grin plastered on his face, "though our circumstances are not ideal, I do like you Addy."

The way he looked at her, half lidded eyes and a beautiful smile, made her heart thud uncomfortably against her chest. She wished she would have known what was about to happen. If she had, maybe she would have told him she liked him too.


End file.
